Battlefield 8
Battlefield 8 is the 2026 Battlefield game. Battlefield 7 came before it and Battlefield 1: The Great War will come after it. It goes back to 2007's Sino-American War. Because it does not feature within a historical setting, DLC and a narrative Single Player return. It is a remake of Battlefield 2 with DLC expanding into Battlefield 3's territory. © Valeyard6282 2018. ---- Single Player TBA DLC * Europe Rising (European Union) * Black Ops (Special Forces) * Landing Party (Chinese Invasion) * Death Valley (Battlefield 3) Factions Base Game: United States of America * United States Marine Corp Middle-Eastern Coalition Republic of China ' * People's Liberation Army _______________________ ''Europe Rising: '''European Union * Republic of Germany * Italian Republic * French Republic Russian Federation ' * Russian Ground Forces _______________________ ''Black Ops: '''United Kingdom * Special Air Service United States * Navy SEALS Russian Federation ''' * Spetsnaz '''Insurgent Forces _______________________ Landing Party: United States * United States Air Force Republic of China * People's Liberation Army Air Force * People's Liberation Army Marine Corps Gamemodes * Conquest * Conquest Assault * Operations * Rush * Domination * Airborne * Breakthrough * Campaign * Frontlines (Europe Rising) * Dreadnought (Landing Party) * Air Superiority (Landing Party) * Royale (Death Valley) Maps Base Game * Kubra Dam (USMC V. MEC) * Gulf of Oman (USMC V. MEC) * Zatar Wetlands (USMC V. MEC) * Operation Clean Sweep (USMC V. MEC) * Mashtuur Territory (USMC V. MEC) * Sharqi Penninsula (USMC V. MEC) * Jalalabad Pass (USMC V. MEC) * Stalemate (USMC V. China) * Wake Island (USMC V. China) * Dalian Plant (USMC V. China) Europe Rising * Operation Smoke Screen (Italy V. MEC) * Kosovo (Italy V. MEC) * Operation White Sky (Germany V. Russia) * The Kremlin (Germany V. Russia) * Siege of Paris (France V. MEC) * Metro (France V. MEC) Black Ops * Devil's Perch (SEALS V. MEC) * Gator (SEALS V. MEC) * Oilfields (SEALS V. China) * Ghost Town (SAS V. Spetsnaz) * Operation Blue Peral (SAS V. China) * Iraq (SAS V. MEC) (Warlord) * Night Flight (Spetsnaz V. Insurgents) * Surge (Spetsnaz V. Insurgents) Landing Party * Armored Fury (USMC V. PLA Marines) (Manhattan) * Operation Harvest (USMC V. PLA Marines) (Air Superiority + Normal) * Olympus (USMC V. PLA Marines) (DC) * New York Skies (US Air Force V. PLA Air Force) (Air Superiority Only) * Midnight Sun (USMC V. PLA Marines) (Normal + Dreadnought) (Radar Dish) * Three Mile Island (USMC V. PLA Marines) (Normal + Dreadnought) Death Valley ''' * Operation Armored Shield (USMC V. Russia) * Bandar Desert (USMC V. Russia) * Quarry (USMC V. Russia) * Marketplace (USMC V. Russia) (Talah Market) * Epicenter (USMC V. Russia) * Dubai (USMC V. Russia) (Ziba Tower) * Road to Karkland (USMC V. Russia) * Leviathan (USMC V. Russia) * Khrag Island (Battle Royale) Classes '''Engineer The Engineer specializes in carving the battlefield to better suit the team. They use Assault Rifles, HMGs, and SMGs. Medic The Medic specializes in healing the team. They use Shotguns, Carbines, and SMGs. Support The Support specializes in resupplying the team. They use LMGs, MMGs, and SMGs. Recon ''' The Recon specializes in spotting enemies and picking them off from a distance. They use Bolt-Action Rifles and DMRs. Archetypes '''Engineer * Sapper * Assault * Anti-Vehicle Medic * Combat Medic * Field Surgeon * Support Recon * Scout * Paratrooper * Sniper Weapons TBA Gadgets TBA Land Vehicles TBA Aerial Vehicles TBA Naval Vehicles TBA Behemoths TBA Elite Classes TBA Category:Video Games Category:Battlefield Games Category:Valeyard6282 Category:Battlefield